


A Girl Would be a Man's Lady

by inthesnowglobe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, anti-fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthesnowglobe/pseuds/inthesnowglobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gendry dismisses Arya's advances he pushes her into the arms of another man and a dangerous situation.</p><p>Warning: This does not have a happy ending!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl Would be a Man's Lady

“Quiet girl, or I’ll shove that cute little piece up your ass.”

 

Arya just smirked and kept the sights trained on Sandor Clegane. He was clearly hungover and in no position to be making idle threats.

 

“You aren’t really in a position to be threatening the _girl_ that managed to take out The Hound,” Beric said echoing her thoughts.

 

The Hound just kept his sneer trained on Arya. It was angry and resentful but it was also admiring. She quirked up an eyebrow at him before he looked over to Beric Donndarion. She wouldn't let it show, but she was afraid for herself if he ever managed to get out of the bonds that they had put him in. It was clearly emasculating to be overwhelmed by a girl and a rookie at that. The Hound was one of the best assassins Joffrey Baratheon had at his disposal. He had always managed to evade the heat until she had happened to run across him passed out drunk at one of her favorite bars. It was a seedy place that someone like her had no business being in but it was close to her flat and usually empty. She would go in her street clothes and no one bothered her.

 

Arya Stark had joined the police force right after she had turned eighteen and had been made detective a short two years later. She had only been in the position a week when she had found the elusive Clegane in a puddle of his own vomit in the alley behind The Crossroads. Her partner Gendry Waters only lived two blocks from her and the little dive bar so she had called him on his cell and asked him to come and help her bring him in.

 

“You wont be shoving anything of yours up anything of hers,” Gendry said beside her with a protective vehemency.

 

The Hound's malicious glare turned back to her and appraised her with disdain. “We won't need to worry about that. She isn't her sister.”

 

Gendry loaded a bullet into the chamber of his own pistol and set the sights on Clegane. “You should be so lucky, you freak.”

 

“Gendry,” Arya said softly into his ear.

 

“Someone get them the hell out of here! Where are Anguy and Lem?” Beric shouted.

 

Arya dug her nails into Gendry's forearm. “Shut up, stupid. He's just trying to get a rise out of us.” Gendry dropped his arm but kept the hateful stare at Clegane before he whirled around and stomped out of the alley anyway. Arya hurried after him. “Why did you let him get to you? Sack up Waters. It's not as if he was dissing your mom.” She knew instantly that it was the wrong thing to say.

 

Gendry turned on her and looked deeply into her eyes. “Arya...”

 

She didn’t want him to say anymore so she gave him a playful punch on the shoulder and a smile. The thing was, Gendry had been developing a thing for her since they had been partnered together. She had brushed it off as a good working relationship at first but the increasing intimacy of his looks and subtle touches had started to convince her. It wasn't until Sansa had mentioned something that Arya had become a bit uncomfortable around Gendry.

 

“He can't talk about you like that,” he said as he walked back to his cruiser.

 

Arya gave a huff and a small laugh. “He just did. No biggie. I know I'm not my sister.”

 

“No you aren’t,” he said almost to himself. She decided to remain quiet. Gendry had always liked her sister but he thought she was silly and weak, which she actually was. “What were you doing at that bar anyway?”

 

“What? It's my favorite place.”

 

“It's not the safest place for you to be getting trashed.”

 

“I'm not trashed!” In truth, she wasn't far off.

 

Gendry looked over to her with his eyebrows raised. “You sure about that?”

 

“Just drive me to the station so I can get this nightmare of paperwork over with.”

 

When she got to the station, The Hound was being processed and printed. He stared murderously at her as she walked past him to her office.

 

She had just started filling out all of the paperwork when Beric knocked on her door and poked his head in. He couldn’t look her in the eyes.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Your sister is here.” He shifted uncomfortably. “She's bailing Clegane out.”

 

“What?!” Arya jumped up out of her chair and rushed over to where her sister and Sandor Clegane were talking in low voices. “What the fuck Sansa?!” Clegane just stood smirking at her like he had won while Sansa just shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Come on, little bird,” Sandor grumbled in Sansa's ear. His cocky gaze never left Arya.

 

“Sansa,” Arya said as she grabbed her sister's arm. “Why the hell are you bailing him out?”

 

“We...” Sansa started before the implication of the word hit Arya. She felt her jaw drop and eyes go wide.

 

“You are a 'we' with Sandor Clegane?” she asked as she looked up into his scarred and twisted face.

 

“He isn't who everyone thinks he is.”

 

“Whatever.” Arya couldn't deal with this right now. She was losing her buzz and was starting to get a headache. She turned her back on them and walked back to her office. Gendry was sitting on her desk when she walked in. He was going through her drawer and pulled out a bottle of vodka. She had forgotten that that was in there.

 

“Do you have some sort of drinking problem I should know about?” he asked smiling at her.

 

She walked over and snatched the bottle out of his hand. “Not now Gendry.”

 

“What would your sister see in _that_?”

 

“I have no idea,” Arya said shaking her head and taking a long pull out of the bottle.

 

“When you said she was seeing someone, I was expecting a Tyrell or something.”

 

“You and me both.” The vodka was doing it's job. Her headache was ebbing and she started to feel fuzzy again. She started laughing uncontrollably.

 

“What is so funny?” Gendry said grabbing the bottle out of her hand, saving it from shattering on the floor. He took a long drink as she tried to compose herself.

 

“Can you,” she tried articulating through bursts of laughter. “Can you imagine?”

 

“Imagine what?” he said drinking more of her expensive vodka.

 

The laughter had started to subside and she was clutching her side. She snatched the bottle back from him before he drank it all and gulped another healthy dose. “Can you imagine them having sex?” she managed before she started laughing again.

 

“You're not right,” Gendry said taking the bottle away from her. “I think you have had plenty of this. Come on, I'll drive you home.”

 

He moved over to her to help her up out of the chair she had sat down in. She stumbled and fell against him. He caught her before she fell to the floor. Even in her inebriated state she could make out the sigh that escaped his lips as his hand cupped her breast in his attempt to help her up. She stood and tried focusing on his face. Her vision was slightly doubled but she could make out his face. He was handsome and built like a god. She had seen him shirtless on a couple of occasions and was fully aware of what was under his cotton t-shirt. She suddenly felt a rush of heat and moisture rushing in her cunt as her eyes fell to his lips. He licked his lower lip and she suddenly wanted to feel the wetness his tongue had left there. She wanted to feel the soft warmth on her mouth. Throwing caution to the wind, she pressed her mouth to his and felt him tense immediately.

 

He was suddenly pushing her off of him. “Arya. What are you doing?” he asked incredulously

 

She felt the sting of rejection and tried to think.

 

_What was she doing?_

 

“I thought you would want to kiss me,” she said, sobering suddenly.

 

“You're drunk,” he said as he started to maneuver her to the door of her office. She looked back at her desk and gave up on the idea of riding him on top of it.

 

She wrenched her arm out of his grasp and turned on him. “I'll take a cab,” she spat into his face.

 

“Arya-”

 

“No! I can take care of myself.”

 

She stormed out of the station and down the sidewalk. She would get a cab but she hoped a little of the cold night air would clear her head. She had tried giving herself to Gendry and he had rejected her. She felt tears roll down her cheeks all the way back to The Crossroads.

 

“A girl is upset.”

 

Arya almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. Jaqen H'agar had been put away earlier in the year but had gotten out on an appeal. All of the witnesses of his crimes had been found dead. No one seemed to know who he worked for or even if he worked for anyone and since he had been in jail when the witnesses had been found dead from various 'accidents', nothing could be pinned on him. She hadn’t been one of the arresting officers but she had been one of the interrogators. She and Gendry had attempted to go all, good-cop-bad-cop on him. She had been the bad cop and he had laughed at her before he had knowingly winked at her.

 

“What are you doing here?” How many dangerous murderers were there in this fucking alley? This one was not passed out drunk though. She was the drunk one.

 

“A man can have a drink when he cannot sleep.”

 

She couldn’t fault him for that. “Did you follow me here?”

 

“It is a happy coincidence that a man meets an old friend here.”

 

“Is that what we are? Friends?”

 

“A girl wants something more?”

 

Arya raised an eyebrow at him. That was not what she had meant. He was smirking down at her; waiting for an answer. He was actually asking her. What was he asking her? To dinner? To fuck him?

 

“In your wildest dreams,” she said trying to dance around what he was implying. “Yes,” he said moving closer to her. The alley was swallowed in the darkness but the light from the street was filtering in to illuminate his face. She had forgotten how handsome he was. His long red hair was shining in the gloom just like his eyes. His pouty lips formed his unusual words and sang with an exotic accent. His charm was not lost on her. “A girl is in a man's dreams and they are sometimes quite wild.”

 

Her heart raced as he lifted a hand to stroke away a tear that was still hanging on her jaw. “Maybe a girl is lonely. A man can help with that. A girl has only to ask.”

 

What was he expecting her to do? Ask him to fuck her? Her sex heated up again at the thought. Without knowing how it happened, she was imagining him bending her over and fucking her in this alleyway behind her favorite bar.

 

Seeming to read her thoughts, Jaqen closed the gap between them and leaned down until they were sharing the electrically charged air between them. She felt his breath hot of her face when he spoke. “A girl wants to ask.”

 

“Ask what?” Arya could feel her voice shaking.

 

“What does a girl want?”

 

Again, graphic images of Jaqen reaching into her pants and pleasuring her filled her head. She was convinced that he was looking into her head when he smiled and licked his lips.

 

“A girl must ask.”

 

“I want you to make me feel good,” she blurted out before she could stop herself.

 

Without anymore preamble, Jaqen turned her around and pushed her against the wall of the alley. He pressed his body against hers and shoved his hand down the front of her pants. She gasped as his cold hand found her slick and hot entrance. He ran his finger up and down through the wet folds establishing a rhythm that quickly had her rocking her hips against his hand. She threw her head back and allowed a moan to escape her lips. Jaqen wrapped a slender hand over her mouth and stifled anymore noises threatening to bubble up out of her chest.

 

As he continued his ministrations, he breathed into her ear. “A girls pleasure will not go unnoticed.”

 

His fingers found her clit hard and desperate to be touched. He circled the cluster of nerves until her legs started to shake and threaten to give out from under her. He took his hand from her mouth and pushed it down the back of her pants. Keeping the pace of his fingers swirling around her clit, he shoved one long finger into her soaking hole. Arya lowered herself down onto his finger and started to lift and dip onto it, fucking his hand desperately.

 

“More,” she panted. His lone finger felt good inside of her but she was desperate to feel stretched and full. She squeezed his finger tightly with the muscles of her pussy and felt him introduce another digit into her. She gasped and he quickly added a third. He twisted his hand and she felt him stretch her sideways as he pulled his fingers out and thrust them back in. He curled them deep inside of her body and began to stroke her sweet spot. She felt herself come undone around his fingers as her juices covered his hand. He legs bucked but his fingers remained inside of her and kept her upright. Wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over her as she breathed deeply, relishing in her orgasm.

 

Jaqen pulled his hands out of her pants and turned her around. She rested her back against the wall and watched him as he sucked appreciatively on the fingers that were glistening with her orgasm.

 

“A girl is sweeter than she seems.” He offered her a finger and she sucked it into her mouth as she held his gaze. His eyelids were heavy with arousal as he watched her work her mouth up and down on his finger, tasting herself.

 

He suddenly took his finger away from her mouth and pulled her pants down. He turned her back around and pushed her over as he fumbled with his own pants and released his engorged cock. He took it in his fist and ran the tip experimentally over the length of her hot cunt before diving into the tight wet entrance.

 

Arya gave a cry of pleasure making him bend over her and clamp his hand over her mouth again. Again and again he slammed his hips into the soft flesh of her ass pressing her into the wall of the dark and secluded alley; the silence of the night being broken by the smacking of flesh on flesh and the wet noises of their bodies connecting.

 

As his breath became more labored, he ran a thumb gingerly over her asshole causing Arya to yelp in surprise and want.

 

“Yes,” she managed through the pounding she was taking.

 

Encouraged, Jaqen pressed his thumb into her asshole, still slick from her first orgasm. Her body shuddered at the new intrusion but she felt the muscles of her pussy tighten as the new sensation threatened to send her over the edge again. Her body felt stuffed and it felt good. Jaqen's thrusts became more erratic and she knew he was close. She allowed herself to fall off of the edge and came around his cock with a tightening that tried to milk his own orgasm from him. One more hard thrust and he was suddenly pulling out of her and working his hand over his shaft until he spilled his hot cum onto her ass. She felt the lips of her pussy twitch from the sudden absence of something stretching them out and filling her up.

 

A sudden shame hit her as she realized that she had liked it.

 

No, she had _loved_ it.

 

She felt satisfied.

 

… **.............................................................**

 

The whole ride across town, Gendry tried to think of what to say to Arya. If only she knew how hard it had been to push her away. But she had been drunk and not herself. He didn’t want her like that.

 

When he got to the station, he didn’t know what to think when he saw Sandor Clegane standing outside smoking a cigarette.

 

Gendry frowned. Now what the hell has got that man back here so soon?

 

Sandor noticed Gendry's arrival and kept his eyes trained on him until Gendry walked through the doors. As he walked in, Gendry saw the girl at the reception desk look up at him with a pitiful look on her face.

 

“Good morning,” Gendry said in greeting.

 

The girl gasped and looked at him wide eyed. “Oh Gendry, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Sorry for what?”

 

A deep sense of dread hit him as he realized everyone was regarding him with the same sad looks. Lem and Anguy made their way over to him as soon as the noticed him.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Gendry asked them.

 

“You better go talk to Dondarrion. He wants to see you first thing,” Lem said clapping Gendry on the back.

 

Gendry looked towards the back of the station at the captain's office. He could see figures moving around behind the frosted glass. “Yeah, sure. I'll go see him as soon as he's done.”

 

“No. He wants to see you now,” Anguy said.

 

Gendry tried to think of anything he had ever done wrong and what kind of repercussions he might be facing. He came up pretty empty. He had always flown pretty straight.

 

He walked to the door of the captain's office and pushed the door open. Sitting in front of Dondarrion's huge desk was Sansa. And she was sobbing almost uncontrollably. A deep rooted panic started to fill him.

 

“Lem!  Anguy! Come escort Ms. Stark home.”

 

“Thank you, captain. But I have someone to drive me,” she managed through the tears.

 

The captain seemed to know who that was and was not happy about leaving her to Clegane, but nodded his head curtly anyway.

 

“Sansa...” Gendry started but she rushed past him without even looking at him. Gendry saw Sandor meet her by the door and gently pull her into him in a tight embrace. The sight of Clegane being even slightly tender was startling and even more unnerving. The captain closed the sight off from him as he closed the door to his office again.

 

“Captain, what the hell is going on?”

 

Dondarrion bowed his head and took a deep breath. “We found Arya in the alleyway behind The Crossroads early this morning. Her neck had been broken.”

 

Gendry felt all the heat leave his body. “So what, she's d-?” He could bring himself to finish that question.

 

Dondarrion seemed to finish it for him though. “She was pronounced dead on the scene.”

 

Gendry's thoughts immediately went to Sandor Clegane. “Does Clegane have an alibi?”

 

“He does.”

 

“He could have had someone else do it.”

 

Gendry felt his heart breaking into a million different pieces. If he hadn't pushed her away last night, she wouldn't be dead. She would have been safe and warm in his apartment.

 

“We are looking into all possibilities. Lem and Anguy are handling the case. They will want to question you later. You are the last known person to see her alive.”

 

Gendry nodded. “Where is she?”

 

“She is in the morgue awaiting autopsy. The rape kit is being sent to the lab now.”

 

Gendry felt his stomach flip over. He couldn't think about his Arya being raped in some back alley.

 

“Take the day off, Waters. Go home and grieve.”

 

Gendry nodded and walked out of the captain's office without another word. His feet moved him towards her office. He opened the door and walked in. He closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair he had sat in last night.

 

The chair he had been sitting in when she had kissed him.

 

Gendry hung his head and felt tears drop to the floor. They weren't going to find whoever did this. Not unless they were really lucky. There would be no discernible evidence beyond anything that the rape kit turned up and that was a long shot.

 

Gendry felt lost.

 

He had lost his partner.

 

He had lost the love of his life.

 

 

 


End file.
